Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Wrath of the Legendaries
by NintendoFics
Summary: Cerulean's big day for picking out a Pokémon was coming, but he gets sucked into a world unfamiliar, and ends up on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cerulean goes to sleep early because tomorrow is a big day. He turns 10 tomorrow, and first thing in the morning he would be running to Professor Kukui's lab to pick out his starter. He knows which one he wants, Popplio. But something shakes up his world and changes everything. An Earthquake happens. He realizes he is in an empty void at this point.**_

"W-Where am I? What is happening? I feel so… weird…"

 _He wakes up, his vision blurred as he hears a voice._

 _Stranger:_ "Hello? Oh good! You're waking up! I was getting worried…

 _His vision clears, he is in a field and he sees a Piplup. He looks down, feeling lightheaded, but quickly snaps his head back up_

 _Cerulean:_ "D-Did that Piplup just talk…? I must be dreaming…"

 _Piplup:_ "Are you ok? All of us Pokémon can talk. And what do you mean you're dreaming?"

 _Cerulean:_ "US Pokémon? I'm human!"

 _Piplup:_ "Coulda fooled me, you look like a normal Popplio to me!"

 _Cerulean:_ "WHAT?!"

 _He goes over to a puddle and looks down, mouth agape as he stands on his tail and looks down at his flippers_

 _Piplup:_ "Sooooo… were you really human?"

 _Cerulean:_ "I was…"

 _Piplup:_ "What's your name?"

 _Cerulean, learning to embrace his supposedly new life, proudly stands on his tail, flippers on his sides, with a smile and closed eyes_

 _Cerulean:_ "Cerulean's the name! Don't wear it out!

 _Piplup:_ "That's a funny name!" _She giggles_

 _All of a sudden, a cry is heard in the forest_

 _Piplup:_ "We have to rescue that Pokémon!

 _Piplup grabs Cerulean's flipper and drags him into the forest_

 _Cerulean:_ Gahh wait!

 **Cerulean wakes up in a new life, and he's dragged into an adventure that he doesn't know has just barely even started. What will become of him and his new friend? Find out on the next episode of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Wrath of the Legendaries!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cerulean has ended up in the adventure of a lifetime. Now being dragged into Serene Forest by his new friend, they're off to explore a cry for help!**_

 _Cerulean:_ Piplup don't drag me please!

 _Piplup:_ "S-Sorry hehe" _She lets go._ "Follow me!"

 _All of a sudden they are randomly attacked by a Deerling_

 _Piplup:_ "Cerulean! Help me out!" _She attacks with Ice Beam_

 _Cerulean also attacks with a water type move, which is obviously ineffective, but is just enough to subdue the Deerling_

 _Cerulean:_ Why did that Deerling attack us?

 _Piplup:_ "Pokémon have been aggressive lately, dunno why."

 _Cerulean:_ "I see. Let's move forward."

 _The pair move forward and find a swarm of Pidgey, and they are aggressive_

 _Piplup: "_ Let's combine our attacks, we can take them out quickly!"

 _Cerulean:_ "Right! Bubble!"

 _Piplup:_ "Water Gun!"

 _The Pidgey are taken out. The pair find stairs and male their way up, where they are met by a Sneasel, an evil grin on her face_

 _Sneasel:_ "I will take this mission off your hands! Wait you aren't even a rescue team!"

 _Piplup_ : "We got it!"

 _Sneasel:_ "Lemmie or we battle! Let the human decide!"

 _Cerulean:_ "You KNOW?"

 _Sneasel:_ "I overheard. Now make your decision"

 _Cerulean:_ "Battle. Let's do it"

 _Sneasel hits both with a Feint Attack. Cerulean and Piplup both use Bubblebeam. Sneasel then hits with fury swipes. Piplup is almost down, but Cerulean takes charge and defeats Sneasel_

 _Sneasel:_ See ya later twerps!

 _She leaves. The pair continue to a clearing where they find a Paras_

 _Paras:_ That Weavile held me hostage!

 _Piplup:_ So she wasn't trying to rescue you at all!

 _A Parasect enters_

 _Parasect:_ Thanks for rescuing my daughter!

 _They leave_

 _Piplup:_ Cerulean?

 _Cerulean:_ Yeah?

 _Piplup:_ Let's be a rescue team!

 _Cerulean:_ Sure!

 _ **As the pair leave, they plan on going on missions as a rescue team. What will happen next? Find out on the next episode of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Wrath of the Legends!**_


End file.
